


This Isn't A Long Titled Fall Out Boy Song, It's High School by Ransom Riggs

by guardiansofthegalaxy



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiansofthegalaxy/pseuds/guardiansofthegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Enoch had noticed him in Chemistry a couple days after winter break was over. It was a miracle he had even looked up from his notebook filled with doodles to see the boy who was staring attentively at the front of the room. This boy stood out from everyone else, dressed up in clothes that really weren't fit for high school. He wore a well tailored black waistcoat with a shirt, tie, and pants that can only be described as "special occasion clothes." Enoch almost hated this kid for dressing like he was on the red carpet, it's a fucking high school, you're not there to impress anyone. Regardless of his mild resentment, Enoch couldn't help but admire how confident he was in how he sat and raised his hand to answer a question.

Before the kid could turn his head to see Enoch staring, Enoch stared down at his notebook and began to scribble a drawing of a zombie. An elbow prodding Enoch's arm made it clear that Emma had in fact seen him staring. "Not a word." He told her without looking up from his notebook.

Emma was his lab partner in chemistry and aced the class every single time. Enoch figured it was just because she had many instances that could prove she's a pyromaniac and every time the teacher mentioned combustible materials she would perk up and listen. She was now snickering at him from behind her textbook and stared at him seriously, "Wouldn't dream of it." Emma told him sarcastically and broke into quiet giggles.

Enoch looked back at the kid through his lashes, trying to be subtle about it this time. For some reason this kid who dresses up like Enoch's grandfather made Enoch's heart ache. He hoped he was having a heart attack instead of developing an entirely unrealistic and blackmail worthy crush.

Emma leaned over to whisper into Enoch's ear, "Looks like I have to play match maker then?" Enoch simply glared at her which made her break into a wide grin. Of course Emma would make it her mission to pair up everyone who showed any interest in someone else, that was just like her. She considered herself a dating expert as soon as dating her boyfriend, Jacob had hit the seven month mark. Although in Enoch's opinion dating in high school was really just a test to see how long two people could put up with each other, he still didn't consider Emma an expert.

"You know I never would have expected Horace to be your type." She commented casually.

 _Horace. His name is Horace._ Now that Enoch thought about it he couldn't think of a better name for the boy in the grandpa clothes. He almost wanted to thank Emma for telling him the name of grandpa boy but instead he glared at her again. Enoch didn't even know Horace, he just thought he looked good in a suit and that didn't mean he wanted to date him or anything. For all he knew Horace could be one of those homophobic assholes that seemed to roam every corner of the school.

The teacher then gave instruction to visit quietly for the last five minutes of class which actually made Enoch let out a frustrated sigh knowing that Emma was definitely not going to let this up.

Emma began to speak again, "Tell you wha-"

"I honestly think I didn't ask for your opinion," Enoch interrupted.

"No but you need to hear it anyway."

"Do I really?"

"Yes." She declared definitively, "While I'm glad you're _finally_ showing an interest in someone, I want to use it to my advantage."

"That's never good."

She ignored him and continued explaining her bargain, "I will help you internet stalk Horace, if you draw my cousins birthday card for me."

Enoch scoffed, "I can't really draw you know."

"You can draw zombies and my cousin loves zombies. Come on," she begged, "do it for Horace!"

Enoch glanced over at Horace who was now looking down at his cellphone. He already knew he was going to regret this. He sighed, "Fine."

Emma laughed and shook Enoch's arm excitedly,"Is that a yes?" She teased.

"You better watch it Bloom." Enoch snapped at her.

The bell then rang signalling the end of the day. Emma and Enoch walked together down the hall bickering. As the two began to change paths down the hallway Emma called down to Enoch, "I'll text you!"

 

When he got home he already knew Emma had texted him. He turned on the TV and decided to watch Shaun of the Dead before he started this bargain with Emma.

 

Emma: Are you ready to internet stalk?

Enoch: Yeah sure

Emma: K from what I can tell Horace only has an Instagram and a twitter he never uses

Enoch: I don't have Instagram

Emma: How committed are you?

Enoch: Fine I'll make one what is his

Emma: a.casual.affair

Emma: My cousin is turning 11 btw

Enoch: Ok ttyl then

Emma: Thanks B)

 

Enoch sighed and downloaded the Instagram app onto his cellphone while trying to simultaneously watch Shaun of the Dead. He wasn't entirely sure if Horace was worth downloading and signing up on an app for but apparently Enoch was going to do it anyway. As soon as he made his account and figured out the app he was searching for Horace's Instagram.

When Enoch clicked the account it became obvious that Horace was some sort of Instagram hipster. He only posted black and white or faded colour photos where he would add pretentious quotes from old authors no one had ever heard of. Enoch followed him regardless, thinking that perhaps this really was true love if he willingly followed this kind of account. Scrolling down he came across a photo of Horace and it made Enoch gasp (not that he would ever admit that). Horace was at a pride parade, still he was dressed in somewhat formal clothes but the bright colours behind him told no lie. The caption below the photo said "love is love" and Enoch couldn't help but thank whatever deity was listening. Horace wasn't a homophobic asshole, Enoch daresay he might even have a chance with him.

And if Enoch's heart fluttered then, he wasn't going to tell Emma.


	2. The Mischievous Life of Millard Nullings

Millard was a teenager of charismatic, chivalrous, and mischievous intent. He seemed to know everyone's name but never cried out obnoxiously for attention, in fact he often did his best to avoid it. He knew everyone's secrets or conversations simply because people told him, or they weren't aware he was just around the corner. He seemed to have a knack for being in exactly the right place at the right time, which could either be seen as disastrous or salvation depending on who was involved.

Despite the evident flaws of getting into everybody's business, Millard had quite a few friends. He could probably consider at least half of the school his friends since if he sat at anyone else's lunch table they would welcome him warmly. He had few true friends however, which in all honesty is how he liked to keep it.

On this particular day Millard had decided to sit with Enoch's group of friends at lunch, since he had a bet going on with Victor.

Horace, while stubborn was a very resourceful friend to have since he knew almost everyone who participated in the drama performances. This was resourceful of course because while Millard knew many people, he liked to be introduced by someone else before he told them their own life stories. Victor was often a little arrogant but he had good taste in music which you could tell simply by looking at the multiple band logos on his t-shirts; Victor was also second best on the wrestling team and those are the sorts of people you want defending you (what? Millard liked to be prepared). Bronwyn was the best on the wrestling team and was also one of the genuinely nicest people Millard knew. Some nice people often brag about the deeds they had done, but Bronwyn never said anything about it, instead she sat there unassumingly in a comfortable baggy sweatshirt. If someone had told you Bronwyn and Victor were siblings you never would have believed them, as they were polar opposites of each other.

The bet between Victor and Millard was to discover who Horace was "infatuated with"- as he had put it. Whoever found out this little secret would get to dye the loser's hair a colour of the winner's choice. Millard wasn't really betting much, considering he had already dyed his hair about every colour in the rainbow at least once. Currently his hair was fading into a very light green with his brown roots starting to show, he thought it looked kind of cool. Millard didn't really care much for his appearance or what people thought of it, he could turn invisible for all he cared, and that is exactly why this bet was more profitable to him in the end no matter which way it went. If Victor won Millard would get a new hair colour. If Millard won he would get to witness Victor's embarrassment.

Victor and Millard were currently sitting side by side, keeping their voices lowered and pointing out anyone who could possibly be mildly attractive to Horace. Horace all the while was exchanging confused looks with Bronwyn who reassured they were probably best not knowing.

"What about her?" Victor pointed out a girl wearing a large sweater with Coldplay tour dates along the back. Millard shook his head, "We're looking for who the monocle lover would like, not you."

Victor nodded and started biting his lip, a habit that occurred every time he was stumped. Millard was better practised in finding someone's secrets and so he focused on Horace's gaze, being wary of not being noticed by the monocle lover himself. Horace seemed to not really be focusing on anything, and giving small noncommittal answers to Bronwyn's current discussion about something funny her biology teacher did. Eventually, Horace watched someone walk past- and was that?- yes he most definitely checked them out. Millard turned his head to see someone with a terrible slouch, and a werewolf t-shirt. Enoch.

Millard was not entirely sure if he wanted to keep this secret or not. When it came to romance and things of that nature it was a dangerous road to tread, it's not easy to hold a secret like that. Still, Millard needed further proof of this possible infatuation before he actually acted on it.

Lunch ended that day with Millard keeping an extra close eye on Horace and Enoch.

 

"Any news on whether or not someone actually saw me steal the janitors keys?" Millard asked casually to Fiona and Hugh during P.E. in fourth period when they should have been running laps. Millard had nicked the janitors key ring last week when the janitor was preoccupied with mopping up some kid's puke. The hallways weren't exactly desolate at the time, but no one said anything when he elegantly took them in one stride. The janitor had two sets of key rings that held keys to every single room in the school which is something that Millard planned to use to its full extent. Stealing something that useful can at least give you the opportunity of claiming your intent was honourable.

"No one saw you take them, as usual." Hugh said. "Honestly, if I had a talent like yours I would be ruling the school and using the new kids as my slaves."

"Ever hear of the Roman Empire? Too much power for one guy to handle so it fell out? I'd rather use my power in quiet like Robin Hood." Millard referenced, feeling important and slightly flattered.

Fiona took her headphones out of her ear, "Gym teacher's coming." She nodded towards the intimidating Mr. Golan who was trudging towards the three of them.

Hugh, Fiona, and Millard were stuck together at the hip during P.E., mostly because they all hated it more than they hated Nickelback (which is saying something). Fiona never bothered to even change out of her leggings and hoodie, all the while keeping her iPhone concealed in the front pocket to listen to music. Hugh sometimes tried to put a little effort into it, but Fiona could only hide behind her mess of curly hair for so long before she needed to hide behind Hugh. Millard gravitated towards people who either had a good taste in music, were intelligent, or had a generally pleasant disposition. Hugh and Fiona happened to have all three of these traits so P.E. had become a time to talk and manipulate Mr. Golan into giving them a good mark.

Mr. Golan began to yell at them, "You need to run the laps like everyone else!"

"I thought," said Millard, "that if everyone else jumped off the bridge I'm not supposed to either."

"That's different," Mr. Golan growled.

"How?" Millard asked with mock-curiosity.

Mr. Golan's nostrils were flaring now, "It. Just. Is." He dragged out each word as if it would prove his point.

"It's seem like the same thing." Fiona observed.

Mr. Golan was tapping his foot impatiently now, "It's different."

"I'm confused." Hugh frowned.

With an indignant huff, Mr. Golan turned around and lumbered back to the rest of the class who actually thought that getting a good mark in this class was beneficial for them. Mr. Golan had such a short temper that he could only talk to the three of them once during a class. Hugh, Fiona, and Millard all smiled to each other with this small victory and continued back to the conversation they were having before. Fiona put her headphones back in and leaned into Hugh's arm.

"What are you planning to do with the keys?" Hugh asked.

Millard smiled with his the sly grin he always had when he got to talk about his upcoming plans. "I've been planning a few things. Are you coming with everyone else to that milkshake place tomorrow?" Every Friday Millard, Enoch, Jacob and Emma would go get milkshakes while talking about everything that happened that week. This little event had turned into a weekly tradition.

Hugh looked down to Fiona who nodded. "Yeah I guess." Hugh shrugged.

"I'll tell you all about it then." Millard offered up a lopsided smile.

 

That afternoon, when Millard was on the bus ride home his phone received a text. Opening up his messages it turned out to be from Emma.

Emma: Do you know Horace's twitter or any other media things he uses?

Millard: Yeah, why?

Emma: I need it. Helping someone out.

Millard: He only really uses Instagram.

Emma: What is it?

Millard: a.casual.affair and on twitter it's a_casualaffair but he doesn't use it

Millard: who are you helping?

Emma: Enoch

 

Millard smirked at his phone. _Well isn't that interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yay next chapter. No more introducing characters besides Olive which will probably happen in the next chapter or chapter 4.


	3. Horace's Tarot Cards Tell of Romance

Horace awoke that Friday to a messy head of blond hair brushing the top of his eyelids and his alarm clock glaring at him in giant red numbers. He trudged out of his room to the bathroom door where he stared at his reflection. He prided himself in his appearance and his many attempts to be chivalrous with everyone he met, unfortunately it required a lot of effort. Horace washed his face and played around with his hair until it looked mildly presentable, still frowning at the end result.

He walked back to his bed and grabbed the phone from the bedside table, opening up the app Instagram. This was Horace's morning routine: wash his face, waste time on the internet, get dressed, and have breakfast. Often Horace dreamed of when he would move out of his parent's house to a place where every moment could be an event of grandeur. For now though, he was stuck staring at his phone screen alerting him that he had gotten 28 likes and 1 new follower.

The whole idea of social media made Horace a little sick. He always imagined it like a large colosseum full of people battling each other in order to get more popularity. This fact of course, did not mean that Horace didn't smile a little when someone followed him or commented something friendly on one of his photos. Lazily Horace clicked on the profile of the new follower, monsterbash. He was shocked to see it was Enoch, the boy from chemistry, who had only posted one photo of himself yesterday.

In the photo Enoch was staring at the camera with an amused look, his lips slightly upturned in a peculiar smile. The photo was in black and white, taken during an evening at a beach if Horace had to guess. For some strange reason Horace found Enoch's strange smile to be endearing, although he also thought Enoch's entire being was endearing if he felt like being honest with himself. Horace had never talked to Enoch however, and suddenly he was wondering how he had found his Instagram. Without thinking too much into his actions, Horace screenshot and liked the image, and then followed Enoch.

Horace set down his phone and pulled on some of the best clothes he had that he was willing to wear to school. He looked at himself once in the mirror, straightened out his waistcoat, and left his room to have breakfast with the rest of his family.

His grandma and his mom were the only ones who lived in the house and were active members of the family, and Horace wouldn't have it any other way. His grandma was already sat at the table, smiling at him mischievously. She had probably been talking to his mother about things Horace would rather not hear them talking about.

"Um hey, Gran?" Horace approached her, sitting opposite her at the table.

She looked at him worried, "What is it Horace? Are you feeling ill?"

Horace shook his head and looked at the kitchen, not wanting his mom to hear. He lowered his voice, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh course." She smiled. His grandma loved to feel included with the teenagers, in someways she never stopped being one. She had a short white pixie cut that she pulled off better than some of the other girls at school, and her clothes were always fashionably with the times. Horace knew he got his fashion sense from her.

"I like someone." Horace whispered. Immediately his grandma gave him a toothy grin, making him look down at his lap bashfully.

"And you want to know how to go about courting this someone?" She asked, her voice lowered just as much as his was.

Horace looked up and nodded, "I think so?"

"I'm sure a dapper man like you can sweep them off their feet." She assured him, and when Horace looked slightly disappointed she smiled mischievously, "We could pull out the tarot cards?"

Horace nodded excitedly. She stood up and hobbled over to a cabinet that Horace was forbidden to ever open with her around.

She brought over a small ornate black box which she opened and offered him the deck of cards to take out and shuffle. Once he did so he asked, "Which spread do I do?" There are several different spreads for tarot cards, where positions mean different things.

"Three card spread. I doubt we have any time for more." She answered glancing at the clock.

Horace took three cards from the deck and laid them down on the table. The first card, representing the Past was Ten Of Cups, followed by the Present which was the Empress, and lastly followed by the Future which was the Stars. Horace was a little disappointed to see he did not get the Lovers tarot card, but these cards did not tell of a bad future if he was reading them correctly.

"Interesting." His grandma observed. "From these cards I can see that you mustn't let yourself sabotage your happiness. The timing is right for romance, and will end happily if you should follow these words: let things fall into place on their own terms."

Horace nodded slowly, processing the words possible meanings. He breathed and thought _let things fall into place on their own terms_ and stood up to accompany his mom in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this chapter was meant to be way longer but have this for now. Also sorry if you're not a fan of people making up characters for fanfic but I did it anyway.


End file.
